


Intimate Enemies

by LadyIchijouji



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Insanity, Kaiseryako, Kayako - Freeform, Kenyako, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIchijouji/pseuds/LadyIchijouji
Summary: He thinks himself a perfect being, is a genius, a madman, psychotic, presumptuous, unscrupulous, sadistic and takes his thirst for revenge for the ultimate consequences and “she” is the girl who had the audacity to humiliate him before his enemies, injure your pride and invade your mind. He will never forgive her, will transform his dream-romantic teenage life into a real nightmare.After having his pride seriously injured by Inoue Miyako, Digimon Kaiser elaborates a plan to kidnap Hawkmon and use it to transform the girl into his slave, from there he begins to develop a sickly and possessive love for her, the situation is getting complicated especially when he tries to keep her away from all her friends and make her live only for herself. To protect his partner Digimon Miyako undergoes the madness of Kaiser without realizing that every day becomes more intimate of his enemy, doing everything to hide his secret from his friends. How will this end?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you?
> 
> Pursuing new "lands" we are expanding our beloved partnership on behalf of Kenyako Kayako.  
> Who are we?  
> #LuInoue  
> #LadyIchijouji
> 
> Well, what do we have to offer?  
> Battles? Yes, after all it's Digimon, even if it's semi re-read the battles can’t die.  
> Romance? Yes, obvious, although the main focus of the plot doesn't wake up from the passionate nothing by the other, there are situations and before the love arrives many things will happen.  
> Drama? Oh yes, but nothing coarse and meaningless, dramas very clear and resolved in a way that doesn’t extend to the point of giving sleep.  
> Friendship? We try to work VERY this side of the friendship, the other characters will have moments of highlights, the friendship with the digital monsters we also try to value a lot.  
> Family? Both families will be well exploited in the course of time, have our word.
> 
> So our Kaiser is sadistic, psychotic, insane, smug, cruel, "he is almost a Joker played by Heath Ledger (he is Sure).  
> Obvious that with the passage of time our heroine may gradually panning her little heart crude, but before she will suffer? Of course, good heroine is the one who suffers.  
> We use a lot of Miyako's own anime personality, so much so that even though our "little girl" is older still has her amusing discussions with Daisuke. It can be strategist and efficient on the battlefield, but as we saw in Operation Russia, it can be a very comic efficiency. The CD's drama also told us a lot about her love for music, candy and teas, basically we studied everything we could about our diva and our vision about her is a geek girl, gamer, passionate about mixing, technologies in general, very involved in Studies on the Digital World and to share this vein geek, no one better than Koushiro Izumi.  
> Are authors going to roll love triangle? Yes we will have Kouyako around here and Kaiser will get ready because our dear computer genius will be an opponent to the height.  
> What about other couples? Oh this is surprising, you can’t spin the plot around their belly button all the time, so ...  
> Digimetails? At the beginning each of the three chosen ones, Miyako, Daisule and Iori only have the first Digimetals, but in time they will win YES the other Digimetals that are right to him, in very moving scenes, of course.
> 
> Now a delicate mega subject ... SEX... SEX... SEX... SEX...  
> We will have yes and a lot, because we love, we will have for all tastes, for the sadists, for the voracious ones and for the romantics.
> 
> TORTURE: We will have too.  
> So that's it if you've grown up and can detach yourself from the canon, come in and get comfortable, if not, welcome too, we don’t usually dispense anyone, but your heart can get a little shaken.  
> No more is this, we love Kenyako and if you write some, you can invite us in the comments, we will certainly come to give our support.
> 
> Many kisses and enjoy without moderation!

**Miyako Point of view**

It was supposed to be just another normal day in the life of a normal twelve-year-old girl, but no, definitely, it's one day to completely change my life and that of my friends forever.

The race was typical of the morning, like any other, I left home late, being rebuked by Iori-kun, my neighbor and best friend, two years younger than me, but very mature for his age.

We descend of the elevator and when the door opened, revealed a blond boy, wearing a white hat and a blouse with green details, he introduced himself as Takaishi Takeru and informed us that was our new neighbor.

Iori-kun and I introduced ourselves, and we all went together to our school, until then things were normal, but when I was in the computer room, mysterious facts began to happen. An email was sent to Izumi Koushiro, who was a member of the student body and studied at my school the previous year, but was already in the gym.

I decided to check, then, could have someone using Izumi-san's email, without permission. When I read and saw that the person who sent the message signed with the surname “Yagami”. At the same moment I remembered that in fifth grade had a girl with this last name, I ran to find her.

I found Yagami Hikari talking to Motomiya Daisuke and the blonde I met earlier today. Wow, he wasted no time, I ran to the short girl with short, brown hair and handed the e-mail.

It seems that she and the blonde already knew each other, they were flustered, talking about such “Digital World”, about her brother being in trouble. Soon we all ran to the computer room and the mystery only increased, my curiosity too. Before we walked into the local, Izumi-san appeared out of nowhere, wearing the green gym uniform, looked worried, asking me to use the computer room.

The confusion grew larger, Izumi joined Yagami and Takaishi, talking strange things, I became even more curious and Motomiya way too. At this point Iori-kun came to remind me to go to his house to fix his computer, but I wanted to understand what was going on there.

As I had given my word, I said goodbye and, even curious, I went on with Iori-kun. I was walking with my friend, discouraged at not knowing what was going to happen in that local, but suddenly the most unexpected thing happened, we were reached by two lights, so bright that they almost blinded us, when I could open my eyes, I saw a strange device of Red color “floating” in front of me, I didn't think much and I held it, when I turned aside, I noticed that Iori-kun also had an object similar to mine, but in yellow.

We looked around and went back to the computer room for explanations. As we opened the door, we came across an unbelievable scene, Yagami, Takaishi and Motomiya, were sucked into the computer, we stopped static watching.

We showed our devices to Izumi, and he explained a bit about “Digimons and the Digital World!”. It seemed so absurd, but the strangest thing was that having that device made us “DigiDestined”.

We tried to process the information, in less than half an hour, Takaishi, Motomiya and the Yagami brothers left the computer. I was still full of questions, but it was late, and we all really need to go home. I kept thinking about this “Digital World” while repairing Iori-kun's computer.

I almost didn’t sleep the night, the next day I jumped out of bed and got ready in record time, I met Takaishi-san and Iori-kun in the elevator, and we went to school, on the way Motomiya joined us, and they talked about “Digimons” and the “Digimon Kaiser”, well, I felt a noob in the conversation.

Digimon Kaiser? Who in their right mind would put a crude and bizarre name like this? The fact is that the guy seemed to be generating chaos in the Digital World. I shrugged and focused on my studies “or tried”, it isn't every day that you discover that you were chosen to be a warrior and protect a Digital World, that at any point you will be sucked into a portal on the computer, Partner Digimon and confront the forces of evil, “I even felt like an Amazon of Athena”, it seemed the most funky thing that ever happened in my life.

At the end of class, I found Iori-kun and ran to the computer room, Koushiro-senpai, already in the local, trying to open the portal. We barely started talking, and Daisuke opened the door abruptly, overflowing with excitement, followed by Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun, and a chanel-haired, red-haired girl in a gym uniform, who later came to perform as Takenouchi Sora.

After a quick analysis on our devices and Daisuke bragging about having ventured into dangers through the virtual world, we finally positioned ourselves and lifted our digivices toward the computer screen, the portal opened, and we were transported to the Digital World.

The place was amazing, but the most amazing thing were our clothes, which change according to our wishes, I found my very radical. After an argument with Daisuke, about which outfit was way more, we found the digital monsters.

Daisuke was the first to meet Veemon, a nice little creature, resembling a dragon, with big red eyes, bluish body, with white belly, then the others also hugged their partners. Sora-san had a pink bird named Piyomon; Koushiro-senpai, a type of insect, red-ladybug to be more specific called Tentomon; Hikari-chan's Digimon was a full-bodied kitten, white with yellow gloves called Tailmon; and that of Takeru-kun looked like a hamster, with large ears that allowed him to fly, a cuteness, called Patamon.

The moment of reunion was cut off by an attack from the sky. It was a huge, greenish Digimon, looking like an insect. The partners of my “new friends” fought a fight against the enemy, but when Daisuke and Veemon would attack, the ground opened and a huge hole sucked the redhead inside. At this point, another enemy appeared, a huge Digimon looking like a hairy monkey, white, he threw a boomerang, hitting Veemon and causing him to drop the hole too.

I didn't think that was so cool anymore, Daisuke was in danger, there was no way he could save him, I was scared, horrified, it was very real and very risky. I almost panicked, but Sora-san had all the patience to convince me to get out of there to find a way to help.

In the midst of all that drama, our devices began to whistle with a signal, we followed, and we arrived at a huge pyramid, as soon as we entered, we saw two paired pilasters, on them there was something that resembled eggs, a white color with curious wings on the sides And a blue symbol in the shape of a heart. Another in yellow coloration, with a black horn coming out name and a purple emblem in the center.

Sora-san and Koushiro-senpai approached the objects, murmuring something about coat of arms and Digimetals, tried to pull the “eggs” from the pillars, but they weren’t successful, so they asked Iori-kun and I to try.

I felt King Arthur, removing Excalibur from the stone. It really worked, a red light emanated as I removed the object, and a beautiful little creature introduced himself to me as Hawkmon, my partner, was a reddish bird with white details and a feather on his head like an Indian.

I was ecstatic, felt a strange heat in the breast, it was as if that Digimon and I had a very strong connection, as if we were destined to live that moment. When I realize what is happening around me, I realize that Iori-kun also won a partner, Armadillomon, remembering an armadillo well, but all yellow with more graceful paws and ears.

Then Hawkmon told me that he was waiting for me and that from that day on we would fight together. “Fight.”. Five-letter word that scared me so much, I didn't want it. I couldn't and never saw anything like that, but Sora-san took my hands and told me that a while ago, a girl named Mimi, had said the same thing: “I don't want to fight, I don't want to see anyone get hurt.” The redhead told me that no one wanted this, but that we were chosen for some reason because we were special in some way and one day I would be very grateful to have met a Digimon and embarked on an adventure with him. She also told me to do my best. Even today I keep those words with affection.

That moment was cut off, for the saving of Daisuke. Hawkmon taught me the words to make him evolve, Armadillomon did the same with Iori-kun. In their forms as Holsmon and Digimon, we all set out for battle.

When I rode on Holsmon for the first time, I confess I felt a chill in my belly, it was so risky, exciting, so insane, I felt like I was in a game. We flew to where Daisuke was, from a distance I saw this “Digimon Kaiser”, but wait a minute? The so feared emperor, he was just a brat with a super-tacky outfit. Oh my Goodness, who wears super-tight jumpsuits in blue and white? Stop the world, people? And what horrible hair it looked like the kid had stuck his finger in, I’ll not even mention those rough glasses.

Leaving aside the boy's fashion sense, I focused on the battle and Holsmon hit an attack on the Black Ring, which was to enslave Veemon and break Tailmon hit Kaiser, who eventually left Daisuke's digivice and D-Terminal, Fall into my hands.

That was our first confrontation. I laugh out of his face as I held Daisuke's objects in his hands, and he stared at me, gritting his teeth with hatred. So I was flying in a giant armored bird, I don’t know how many feet off the ground, but I felt a strange chill before that madman.

Only a child, like us. It was what I thought, but no, as he once said... Like us, never! That boy was a demon with a great power at hand and from that day a hard battle against his evil plans, it began.

I hesitated to fight, for countless times, I was very frightened in many moments when I saw how all this was real. Yes, we were at war, I bleed and I saw my friends bled, I saw innocent Digimons dissolving into dice, because of Kaiser's follies.

No matter that now, four years later, we still have to fight, we have received a lot of help from the veterans, and we are already used to melding Kaiser's plans. Even if I grow old, flying in Holsmon and letting my dentures fall by the wayside, I will fight the tyranny of that imbecile. Now I'm trained, prepared, encouraged and... Delayed? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

My God! Am I completely late, but also what is expected of me? I'm a warrior, who fights for justice, I'm not Sailor Moon, I am Inoue Miyako, heir to the coat of arms of love, gemini, 16, I love music, candy and tea, technology expert, Hawkmon partner and protagonist of this plot and in this Now I just cleaned my class, and I'm going to the computer room to  meet my friends, to say:

_ “Digiportal open, DigiDestined here we go!” _


	2. A non-subtle destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar, spice, and everything nice  
> These were the ingredients chosen  
> To create the perfect little girls  
> But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient  
> To the concotion - Chemical X
> 
>  
> 
> This is how the super powerful authors were born!  
> Tantantananananan...

_**“This isn’t irony of fate, it is what should happen in due time, nothing is by chance, everything is already written.”** _

 

**Miyako Point of view**

I arrived late to find the others Digidestined in the computer room at the school to which we belong I ran through the corridors with great luck, the security guard had not yet reached the work.I abruptly opened the door and was greeted by Poromon, who threw himself into my arms.

Koushiro-senpai was already busy typing on the computer, Iori-kun sitting next to her with Upamon on his lap in a chair behind Izumi, it was Hikari-chan and on the right side Takeru-kun, with Patamon over his head, Daisuke Left, With Chibimon pulling on his shirt claiming to be hungry.

“Why did it take so long, giraffe?” Daisuke screams without even giving me time to enter the room. “We almost don’t have more time to go to the Digital World and it's your fault!”

“Shut up, your idiot, unlike you I have a habit of fulfilling my obligations and today was my day to clean the class, but my companion didn’t come, that was the reason for my delay!” I looked at our partners and they were anxious. “Oh, my loves, I almost killed them with hunger! I know, sorry!” But the little monsters didn’t hear me because they attacked the contents of the table.

“Miyako-chan, you devoted your time to cleaning, congratulations!” Hikari-chan praises, making Daisuke confused.

“Thank you, Hikari-chan, at least somebody acknowledges my efforts.” I did drama, pulling a chair, sitting next to Koushiro-senpai.

“Welcome, Miyako-san!” Koushiro-senpai greeted without losing focus on the screen. “We also recognize your effort.” He nodded to the chestnut, continuing to write on the computer.

“Less Daisuke!” Chibimon talks with his mouth full.

“But your opinion doesn't count.” Takeru-kun provokes the fun way.

“In this case, I have to agree.” For everything! Iori-kun joined the game?

“And... And you, Hikari-chan? You don’t tell me that.” The pentelho, runs to the side of Hikari, who makes a funny expression.

“Err... Well.. .”  Only this response from Hikari-chan is enough to make Daisuke play dramatically, sitting in a chair, letting out a groan of frustration, which made us laugh.

“Ahh...” Recovering as if nothing had happened, Daisuke picked up a newspaper from the table. “All of you will go to my game tomorrow, will not you?” He appeared with the newspaper in his hand.

“Able to wake up early on a Saturday to see many suckers chasing a ball!” I did, because of the anger he created me.

“The game will be against the College of Tamachi.” He ignored me, continuing a speech, holding a newspaper, pointing the photo. “Where studies the genius Ichijouji Ken, who, incidentally, has led the team to victory in the last two years.”

I almost jumped out of my chair holding Daisuke by the collar. Will the game also be against Ichijouji Ken? You can’t imagine how much I'm a fan of this kid, he's good at everything, beautiful, any girl's dream.

“I DON'T BELIEVE! ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY AGAINST ICHIJOUJI KEN?” I inquired scandalously. Obviously I would go to this game.

“Yeah, giraffe, but you'll not wake up early on a Saturday to see suckers chasing a ball, you go?” Did you have to play in my face like that?

“Oh, I was just kidding, hence Dai-chan!” Hum… I noticed Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan disguising a giggle.

“Miyako-chan has many photos of this boy on her PC and follow on social networks and everything.” Poromon betrays me while eating a fly cookie.

“Poromon!” I reproached him with shame, and everyone laughs at my face.

“Don't worry, Miyako-chan, it's just you and the entire Japanese girls.” Pointed out Takeru-kun making me more ashamed.

“It's not my case.” It is argued Hikari-chan. “To be honest I don’t know who you are talking about.” It declared of course and we are all surprised.

“You can't be serious? Ichijouji Ken is...” But my speech was cut by my senpai.

“Ichijouji Ken…” Instantly, the image of the boy in the information appears on the screen. “Advanced programming genius, stands out in more than three types of sports, practices martial arts, is international champion in student Olympics and advanced knowledge tests.” He said as he put a video to play.

In the video in question, the young genius walks between computers and gives us a motivational message: with much effort and commitment, anyone could do the same as him, and ends the interview with a charming smile.

“Amazing! And he's so cute!” I exclaimed pulling Poromon to me, squeezing and causing him spit the chewed cookie in the face of Daisuke.

“Hey?” Daisuke groaned as he wipes his face.

“Miyako-san, didn't you say you're not interested in boys younger than you?” Iori-kun gets to the point.

“Oh... I said, but meant much younger, for example, the three years of my mother who is older than my father, and they live very happy.” I justify, still grabbing Poromon and a rumble begins, everyone talking about it.

“So, Miyako-san...” Koushiro-senpai's voice draws my attention. “Is this the kind of guy you would consider to be the perfect boyfriend?” I opened my eyes, letting Poromon get stunned by the squeeze. Hi? Hear this correctly? What does that mean?

“HI?” I must be getting too much wax in my ears, maybe I've eaten contaminated pudding in the cafeteria and now I'm hallucinating. Did my senpai really ask me that question?

“Err... Clever, popular, good at sports and according to, fan girls, a god of beauty?” Oops, I thought he would disguise himself, but no, it was until the end of the questionnaire, although he continued to stare at the screen.

“Err... I remembered something...” Hikari-chan hums giving a slight nudge Takeru-kun. “Come on, Tailmon, you ate too sweet. We should drink water and fill the little bottles for our departure.” She rose from her chair and led the partner to the door.

“I'm going with you, I need to fill my water bottle, too.” Takeru-kun handle Patamon the placing on its head and following the steps of Yagami.

“Wait a minute, sour blonde, what is this farce? Oh, I understand you. He doesn't want to drink water, but to be alone with a Hikari-chan. So I go too.” He made a scandal and everyone was left with drops on their heads.

The trio leaves the place, each carrying his Digimon.

Iori-kun, without warning, grabbed Poromon and Upamon and retreated to the sound of protest.

“Hey, I'm not thirsty.” Poromon whimpers.

“Me neither…” Upamon pronounced.

The door closed and we were alone? Oh my Kami! What am I going to say? What will he say?

“You must think I'm a fool, don't you?” I said leaning back against a wall and putting a few strands of hair behind my ears, I felt with my face burning. “It's nothing serious. I mean, it's like Lee Min-ho; It's not like I suddenly expected that Ichijouji Ken would come to my life like magic and change it forever.”

“I should not have asked you that question, it was total indiscretion, sorry.” He apologizes, timidly, still looking at the computer screen.

“But the question has already been asked and…” I felt my chest tight and my stomach fluttering, but I wanted to know. “Will not I accept the excuses if you don't tell me the reason?”

I was completely surprised. He stood in front of me and looked me in the eye. I can tell you how red his face was.

“Looks like we met yesterday, Miyako-san…” He pointed to the digivices on the table. “But it's been five years. A year later I met you, you became DigiDestined, and we meet again.” He leaned against the wall beside me, his hands in his pockets, his gaze wandering around the room.

“You are part of the computer club before moving to the gym... I always admired you and when I became DigiDestined was so excited, very happy to have your presence again.” I didn't lie, I didn't understand what was happening at that moment, but if it opened to me, I could do the same.

“The power passed on to you and the novices, the veterans and I could only support.” We look at the same time. My Kami Sama, it was very embarrassing, but amazing, we were so close and the conversation was flowing a course I can’t explain, only felt on the verge of fainting and my cheeks get hotter will catch fire.

“You just surprised me with improvements in D-3…”

“Oh, that? They were small silly adjustments…” I answered flattered, more melted than butter in the sun. I wrapped my hair strands between my fingers.

“I've never met anyone who didn't float during my explanations. You know, this sounds silly, but it's nice to have a dialogue with someone who follows the same lines of reasoning sometimes.”

“That it…” I feel the droplets of sweat running down my face. “I still have lot to learn. It's an honor to be your Kouhai.” Play another strand of hair behind her ear, was already more difficult to breathe.

“Miyako-san?!” He cleared his throat.

“Hmm?!” I sighed deeply.

“I…” I was incredulous, anxious about the next words of my senpai.

The door opened abruptly and Daisuke passed her followed by all Digimon, which jumped excited to go to the mission of the day.

“You can pass these coordinates, Koushiro-san, we're leaving!” Our leader raises his fist, full of emotion.

Hikari-chan then enters and stares at me, just a wink, with a mischievous smile; Iori-kun and Takeru-kun come with the same malice in his eyes. I limit myself to just take deep breath and try to focus on the mission of the day

“Well…” Koushiro-senpai begins. “Each of you will be in a different place, so we can destroy more Black Towers in a single day. Daisuke-kun and Veemon will meet with Agumon and proceed to the east wing, Hikari-san and Tailmon will meet Gabumon, heading west, Iori-kun and Upamon are expected by Palmon and follow the South, Takeru-kun and Patamon follow with Tentomon northwest and Miyako-chan is expected by Gomamon in the area that will serve as a meeting for mission report and return.” We all carry backpacks with supplies; an hour in the real world was equivalent to a day in the Digital World, so it's better all go well-prepared. “The Digimon that are waiting for you and has recruited reinforcements. The resistance Digimon Kaiser is growing every day. Luckily, the targets are already in sight and when they reached the perimeter will only work to free the Digimon enslaved and destroy the towers. OK?”

“Okay.” We all respond in unison.

We all get our partners Digimon and Izumi open the way for me to open the gate, I never stop giving you a “talk when I get back”, what makes your face, stay the color of your hair.

“DigiPortal open! Digidestined, here we go.” After my slogan, we are sucked into the portal. Our costumes change as always, but as they change according to our desires, we are expected to be changed now according to our age.

So we left the TV in a forest area, our partners developed their forms  _ Younenki _ (baby) Poromon, Chibimon and Upamon, to the  _ Seichouki _ stage (son) Hawkmon, Veemon and Armadillomon. We are received by veteran Digimon partners

“Welcome!” Everyone welcomes us.

“Thank you!” Thanks in unison.

“Then Daisuke and Veemon, can we go?” Agumon asks excitedly.

“ You can believe.” The leader responds convinced, making a positive sign with his thumb.” Veemon?”

“I'm ready! “ Ensure the little blue dragon.

“ _ Digimental Up! _ ” Daisuke gives the command.

“ _ Veemon Amor Shinka… _ ” Veemon is engulfed in flames, turns under the coat of arms symbol of courage to her right image Agumon and their digievolution appear briefly; your body increases volume, their legs sprout huge claws of steel, his head comes a silver horn. The imposing blue creature, whose body is covered with a red armor, with details in yellow and orange representing flames.  _ “Burning Courage, Fladramon!” _ By giving emphasis to his name, flame geysers erupt around you

“So let's go?” Daisuke question, already being erected and placed on the shoulder Fladramon, like a child.

“Come, our reinforcement is already waiting for us”. Announces Agumon. The three say goodbye and run through the dense forest.

“We will also, Hikari, Tailmon?” Gabumon calls impatiently. “If I stay another minute in this place, I will die roast.” The heat was really exaggerated and for him wearing a thick hull.

“Right!“ Hikari-chan agrees and Tailmon nods. “ _ Digimental Up. _ ” Command the chosen one of the light.

“ _ Tailmon Amor Shinka… _ ” Tailmon is wrapped in a pink light and rotates under the symbol of light, while the images of Angewomon appear briefly, their great wings rise later, a beautiful four-legged creature, covered with accents of armor, silver and beautiful golden details _.“Brilliant light, Nefertimon. _ ” Cherry petals fly around the mystical figure, spreading a sweet aroma the environment.

“Come, Gabumon?” Hikari-chan walks in Nefertimon and extends his arms to Gabumon, who blushes, offended.

“Hikari, this is embarrassing.” Gabumon comments embarrassed, causing everyone to laugh.

“You want to stay here and die in this heat?” It was enough for him to give up his pride and take a walk. “We're going. Good luck in the mission!” She said goodbye as she mounted Nefertimon, carrying Gabumon on her lap.

“Our time” Takeru-kun looks at Patamon, who agrees with a nod. “ _ Digimental Up… _ ”

_ “Patamon Amor Shinka…” _ Patamon rotates under the symbol to Hope, is back the images of Angemon and HolyAngemon, appears briefly, is surrounded in halos of golden light amid these, and its wings are the first to be highlighted, the graceful Digimon Pegasus emerges, clad in golden armor.  _ “Hope Rising, Pegasmon!” _

“See you later!” Takeru-kun mounts on his partner. “Do you want a lap, Tentomon?”

“Without this. I can go flying alone”. The protest Tentomon was so funny that even he went out laughing.

“Well... Miyako-san, Hawkmon, Gomamon, I have to leave them, but the mission on hold.” Iori-kun calmly salutes and Armadillomon is already positioned to take control. “ _ Digimental Up… _ ”

_ “Armadillomon Amor Shinka…” _ Armadillomon rotates under the symbol of wisdom, images of Tentomon evolutions briefly arise around, it is surrounded by powerful boulders which are destroyed by their powerful drills, giving vision an insectoid creature, dressed fine armor, in shades of yellow with purple details.  _ “Steel Wisdom, Digmon!” _ When your name is highlighted, rock fragments rise from the ground in a powerful impact.

“Well ... Come on, Palmon?”

“I'll take the lap, if not bother.” The Digimon plan declares gracefully.

“It's not uncomfortable”. Iori-kun said, taking the Mimi-chan partner in his lap.

“Be careful” We said goodbye, excited.

“So, Gomamon, where is our mission?” Hawkmon questions cheerfully.

“Glad you asked.” Gomamon smiles mischievously, then lets out a sharp whistle, hurts his ears.

The skies come six Airdramons and the water of Seadramons. Trees and shrubs began to move and the woods reached five Ikkakumons several Gomamons, a squadron, rebellious resistance, formed by eight Bearmons, which made me shout

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAWAII!”

“Calm young chosen, we are on your side.” He spoke as a leader, taking a step forward, I didn't resist and I hugged him because he was very cute.

“HOW CUTE!” I speak in love and see the rest of the team, recruited by Gomamon, fall to the ground with droplets forming on their heads.

“Err... Cute, no. Chosen, that means it blots my warrior honor.” The loose and it comes out a little dizzy and embarrassed, his complaint does the rest laugh.

“You'd better go soon! It isn't?” Hawkmon crosses the front wings to his chest, as if they were arms.

“No need to be jealous, you're number one.” I only smile to see him blush.

“That's not it, the clock is ticking. We will resolve soon!”

“All right. Ready?” I asked excitedly. He nodded, moving into position.  _ “Digimental Up…” _

_ “Hawkmon Amor Shinka...”  _ Hawkmon turns under the symbol of love, your back the image of Piyomon of developments can be seen: the red light ball falls apart, with one huge red bird, quadruped, wearing a silver armor with blue details. _ “The Wings of Love, Holsmon.”  _ When pronounced his name a red wave of energy spreads like a whirlwind.

“So let's go!” Happy Ad, riding on my partner. “Pass the mission report, Goma-chan.”

“There is no secret, all those present have already determined the place; Our goal is above the rock formation, which previously had a waterfall.” Points to the spot. “Now Kaiser slave them, they built a dam and not let water pass this way. The site is guarded by Meramons, PetitMeramons and Candmons.”

“Hmm…” I put my hand on my chin, analyzing. “With the heat were doing, I thought it was over in Middle-earth and Kaiser was trying to make a ring.” I smile, imagining Kaiser holding the ring and saying “my precious.” Out of my thoughts, I noticed that everyone was looking at me with a questioning expression.

“Err... Let it go. Then the strike force of our opponents is all fire…”

“Exactly.”

“And what about our disadvantages?”

“They are at least three times as much of our strike force and have  _ Younenki  _ on the field. Which makes the attack more risky.” Gomamon becomes serious and worried about the mission.

“I understand, that Kaiser is a coward, how dare he use babies in war? We will have a priority focus directly attack that tower to prevent a more frequent confrontation... So those who have the ability to fly start an attack by air, calling all the attention. I want a Seadramon, my right and one left, the other can start the attack at my command. All are with communicators?” Koushiro-senpai and I worked together with the Andromons and Guardromons, to build an “advanced number of communicators” for this type of mission.

“Yes, we've been in the City of Machinery and took everything.” Report Gomamon and show all the communicators. Seadramons rotate their tail out of the water, showing that they are also with the device, their hearing is too accurate, and they can hear very well. “Just a small detail, young... Chosen.” Starts one of Seadramons. “But... Seadramons can't fly.” He declares, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

“Airdramons flies, but doesn't have water attacks... ALREADY KNOW!” I shout excitedly, standing up. “Airdramons will take Seadramons.”

“No way.” Mumbles one Seadramon.

“I'm out.” Answer one Airdramon.

“No chance.” Another Seadramon pronounced.

“Not even!” Adds another Airdramon, turning to face the other way.

“For goodness’ sake! We're all on the same side, and we have to work as a team, relying on each other.” I try to convince them. “Please, we don't have water and ice attacks and has no way to leave them weakened.” I beg to join hands in prayer, making a pleading face.

“This doesn't smell me well!” Airdramon's babbling.

“Just because they have fishy smell?” Question Holsmon and all the Digimon aquatics look, offended.

“What's wrong with smell of fish?” The aquatics ask at the same time.

“Ha-ha, there's nothing wrong, nothing...” I try to disguise my partner's bad behavior. “Holsmon, be quiet, it's making things worse.” I rebuke him and he looks at me innocently. “You want to leave the wacky Kaiser, win this war? What's more, and if it were you who were under the influence of the Black Ring?”

“Not sure about the effectiveness of this plan, DigiDestined. Seadramons have almost the same body mass as ours.” Explains one of Airdramons. “Are scaly and slippery, they will be impossible to be loaded.”

“Really... I always thought that the Airdramons were brave warriors and that they liked to challenge the impossible, was a big fan of yours”. That was my last trick.

“Is that it?” Holsmon asks, stunned and angry, discreetly stepping on his paw. “Oh yes, she was a big fan!” A speech that masks the pain.

Airdramon and Seadramons look at each other.

“This is too crazy, but I think we can achieve.” One speaks, looking at the others.

“In this case, I might risk.” Agrees one of the Seadramons. “Come, don't be afraid!” Encourage your friends of the same species.

Another minute of complaints and discussions, and finally the Seadramons and Airdramons, decided to follow the plan. I confess it was a hilarious scene.

“Stop snaking the body. That way I can not carry you.” Airdramon rebukes a Seadramon.

“I can’t help, flying makes me sick!” Seadramon said in a wailing voice.

“In all these years in this digital world, this is the first time that this happens to me!” Moaned Seadramon, dramatically, afraid to open his eyes.

“Oh, stop this drama! So, instead of reaching the target with the Water Shock you will reach to Vomit Jet.” Holsmon mocks, making the whole operation start laughing. “What is it? Really serious!” I scolded, but I also laughed to the Airdramons and Seadramons, laughed together and simply relaxing and getting safer.

“Then let's destroy this tower!” I shouted, raising my fist, followed by Airdramomons and Seadramons. “Seadramons, now attacking with  **Water Shock”.**

The three Seadramon launches their attacks, drawing the opponent's attention.

Babies, PatitiMeramos, fly toward the Seadramons, throwing little balls of fire. Ah, this Kaiser, bastard how dare use babies as slaves? I know well what his little game, he know that with Seichoukis infield, we have to be more cautious.

“DigiDestined, a water shock directly against  _ Younenki _ can eliminate them promptly.” Seadramon alert.

“I understand... Gomamons attacking babies with  **Marching Fishes** and try to remove them from the battlefield!” An attack that would hinder them, but not eliminate them.

Then the Gomamons cornered and gathered all the babies in one place, creating a fish dome around them, preventing them from returning to the area at risk.

The Meramons and Candmons attacked us with everything. I had to think of a way to reduce their attack power.

“Leave the cool stuff here... Seadramons focuses attacks on the ground. Let's make those heads of fire, learn how to skate on Ice Blast!”

With combined attacks, Seadramons, they freeze the entire soil forming a large slippery slope. The Meramons begin to glide across the ice, clumsily. The Bearmons used their dexterity to keep the Candmons in traps.

With Holsmon followed by air, the Ikkakumons followed us to ground, some just getting back to help Seadramons against the Meramons.

“The tower is in sight!” Informs Holsmon, ready to attack

“So that we will give our best. Ikkakumons, Holsmon, we will attack the base of the Dark Tower, all together.” I exclaimed excitedly and they nodded. “NOW!”

Was too good to be true and Kaiser, had a Trap Card face down infield, which was activated when we approach the tower and a flight of Flymons emerged from the trees that were behind the target. Oh Kaiser… They can come. It's time for the duel!

They are attacking us with poisonous dust Poison Powder, leaving us dizzy.

The problem is complicated because six Airdramons are carrying Seadramons, who controlled the Meramons by land. We can count on Ikkakumons, but if they launch attacks against Flymons they can seriously hurt them or even eliminate them. What to do?

“Poop of Numemons!” Blasphemed when we fled the attacks. “We have no choice, if we do not fight with everything, all those who came to help, can end up injured or eliminated, then, Airdramon, attack with Rotary Needles! Ikkakumons, attack with Harpoon Torpedo.” I needed to command the attacks, after all the Flymons appealed for more powerful blows. “Holsmon Udjat Gaze!”. Holsmon fired hypnotizing rays from his eyes and stopped the opponents momentarily.

Holsmon fired two rings of light, their wings, which paralyzed a good amount of Flymons, but that dust that opponents launched was unbearable. “Holson Tempest Wing!”  I held firm, feeling my lunch wanting to go back, when my partner turned into surreal speed, cutting the strings of the opponents, with the blades of their wings. I hope they are well, but we had no other choice.

The target was finally sighted; I was breathless and disheveled, but I gave the final command to Ikkakumon's and my partner while Airdramon took care of some Flymons, who continued to attack.

“Attack all together NOW!”

“Red sun!” Holsmon shoot red lasers from his eyes, reaching our target continuously.

“Harpoon Torpedo!” All Ikkakumons fire, along with my partner. Thankfully, helmet use, adjustable sound protection in the ears, because the sound of these combined attacks against toy of Kaiser, sounded thunderous.

The metal construction, black, went to the ground and I was thrilled about Holsmon.

“Bingo! You fought very well!” I'll praise the rest of the resistance. “Everyone fought very well!” And they all vibrate, celebrating”

Kaiser's slaves awoke from a trance after the breakup of the Black Ring.

“Flymons, PetitMeramons, Candmons, Meramons listen well. I know you do not know where they are, or what's going. The fact is that, just free them from Kaiser control, however, much of the Digital World, is about the domain of this maniac. We need you to join us in the fight to rescue and protect the Digital World…” For a moment the natural sound of the forest seemed mute in order to hear my. “Me, Miyako Inoue, heiress of love, DigiDestined, Holsmon's partner. I summon them officially so that you can join our force and be our partners in the Digimon Kaiser war!” I was so emphatic that I even imagined myself on a rock, on the high seas, with a wave breaking behind me.

At this point, the Seadramons and Airdramons become unbalanced and start a mess.

“I'm slipping, I'll fall.” Calls Seadramon.

“Me too...” Whimpers other.

“You're too heavy and your sliding scales, I can't handle it!” After the first Airdramon released a Seadramon, others also failed to hold and began to rain Seadramons, Meramons and others ran away and the scalys fell on the snow and weren't injured.

“Seadramons flying with Airdramons, but who suggested something like that?” Ask Meramon, sulky, and they all look at me and start complaining.

“Oh, what's personal?” I giggle and shrug. “I am the heir of love and not of Wisdom!” I raised my hands in surrender, and everyone laughed.

All agreed to join us. Another mission was accomplished, we lost a lot of time, only this process. The Ikkakumons and Meramons released the dam and then everyone followed with Gomamon, to the base of the resistance, which is in the Machine City.

The water flows again its natural stream, forming a beautiful waterfall, inviting swimming. What? I was sweaty, hot after the battle and that water calling me.

Eye on the D-Terminal and see that the whole gang is at a distance, considerable.

Holsmon lands on a rock and regresses to Hawkmon.

“Hawkmon can fly over the area and see if the place is deserted, please?”

“Because? You are wanting to dive?” Question with a curious face.

“Yes, I'm sweaty, very hot, and the water is so inviting.”

“Ayah, Miyako-chan! You can dive, don’t feel any Digimon around. Just give me the backpack, I'm really hungry, and I'm going to find a comfortable tree to take a nap.”

“OK...” I threw the backpack at him. “But you will not sleep hard and leave me alone screaming for you. I am a defenseless lady, after all!” I say the last sentence, just because I know he'll make fun of me.

“Rum! Helpless lady, the boys in the group are more defenseless than you”

“HAWKMON!” I pretend to be angry, pulling his hands on his waist and frowning, and he takes flight, with the backpack in his beak. Take a deep breath, looking for all the beauty, the waterfall is not too noisy, it is silent, I feel relaxed.

I put a playlist for playback and I started to remove my helmet, my gloves, then my boots, I open the buttons on my vest pulling it out, I remove my pants.

I was only in lingerie and I confess that I even thought of diving like that, but then I have to wear clothes on wet pieces, so I opened my bra removing it, then removed my panties by throwing it on the clothes where I later deposited my glasses.

What a wonderful water my Kami! I dived, enjoying all that beauty, and kept myself submerged while I held my breath.

I returned to the surface and glimpsed, everyone, wonderful, exotic plants and shrubs, which I have never seen in the real world; The bottom of the river presented vast aquatic vegetation, making a crystal clear water, a sound and a beautiful blue, in some parts. How can there be such a cruel creature wanting to destroy all this? Making a dam, only to generate more energy for your, damn Black Towers.

I look around and realize that the afternoon has begun to arrive, now it must be around sixteen o'clock, the sun no longer reaches these areas.

I admire the rock formations where the water falls, like the bridal veil thrown over the stairs. I delight to the full with the contact with the cold water and I go out to climb the rocks and stay under the fall of the waterfall.

The moss that grows on the rocks, moist, looks like a green carpet, it's good to step on. Arriving at the desired place, I sit down and let the water massage my body.

My mind wanders to the very beginning of the conversation with me with Koushiro-senpai... It's been five years since we met and four years have passed since DigiDestined. In this period, I have always participated in the Digital Word research with the veteran of wisdom, he is always patient in answering all my doubts and more than fellow researchers, we have become good friends, and we have discovered many similar tastes.

If I was surprised by what happened today? Yes, I was extremely surprised; Never think that someone like him might like this “way” of someone like me. Still, difficult to process. He knows me well, I know my crises, my attacks of fury, panic, my moments of fun and... Oh, my Kami! He likes me!

I felt my face burn, just thinking about the possibility…

“Hm?” Felt a strange sensation, which brought me out of my romantic reveries. “Hawkmon?”

There is no need to panic, no longer exists. Black Tower close by, anyway, my body doesn't seem to understand, “my spider sensor” was highly activated.

I plunged again and came on the other side to walk to my clothes. My body was trembling and shivering and it was not the cold. My Kami, what bad omen is that?

I noticed that it was already starting to get dark, the dense forest, surrounding the place, suddenly seemed haunted... Under my feet I felt like dry leaves, already cold by the dew of nightfall.

“It's all my imagination.” I hugged myself, rubbing the hairs of my arms, went to my belongings, trying to stay calm. I fixed my gaze on my target and tried to accelerate the pace, but I heard a branch breaking behind me with a one-step impact, which was certainly not Hawkmon's.

I froze in terror, it looked like the forest of Slenderman, the difference is that I'm naked... My Kami! I hurried over to face Kaiser in front of me. I looked for a moment, frozen with fear, shame, hatred, a very crazy mixture that made me lose my speech.

I want to run, but my legs did not move, I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat, when at last I gathered forces to scream at the top lungs, the bastard, held me and covered my mouth. In a fraction of a second, my body is turned and my back abruptly thrown against the trunk of a tree.

The adrenaline increased and I tried to defend myself as much as I could, ripping off the damn glasses he used, tried kicking him, kneeing him, but he pinned me to the tree, pressing his body against mine. My Kami! I have no strength against this madman, what will happen to me? I'm too young to die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...)  
> Hours after the effect of the black stripe...  
> Dictionary  
> Oh my kami = Oh my God  
> Kouhai = Freshman  
> Slenderman = Videogame character  
> Spider sensor = Spiderman abilities to sense danger.  
> It's time for the duel = Sentence of the character Yugi Motou anime Yu-gi-Oh  
> Poop of Numemons! = Numemons are Digimons that attack with poop and this was form of Miya cursing.
> 
> We have some things to clarify:  
> The school uniform to be green is our choice, we do not like the one used in Tri and we do not want any reference. We know that after the gym, the uniform changes, but it is a Fanfiction and more, our Fanfiction, then it will be green.  
> Everyone's clothing changed, but especially that of Kaiser, after all it would be the sum of the ridiculous, would make him want to vomit to see the Kaiser grown in that tight overalls. So let's keep the colors blue, white, gold and we'll switch to an overcoat, a long coat based on the "Jellial Fernandes from Fairy Tail". In your POV chapter, we'll give you all the details, but nothing overalls, which makes you look like a court jester, not sexy.
> 
> Kisses!


	3. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logbook, Star Date MM-DD-YYYY
> 
> Our position in orbit of the planet "Lunatics-Non-Crockery-To-Wash". Aboard the USS Nostalgic. Captain LadyIchijouji ...
> 
> STOPPED!
> 
> LuInoue says: Who says you're the captain of the ship?  
> LadIchijouji says: Look at the shame in front of the readers! I'm going to be the captain and you can be my first officer.  
> LuInoue says: Oh, but, I wanted to get out packing a lot of boyfriends on each planet.  
> LadyIchijouji says: Oh yeah? What if we go to the planet of the Predator or the Alien?  
> LuInoue says: In this case, you better be the captain. I'll be a good officer and put the chapter in the air, which incidentally is "fascinating".
> 
> Both say: Travel with us in this chapter. Have a good reading, kisses!  
> Chapther music: Boombayah - BLACKPINK

**Miyako Point of view**

I feel him place the thin, cold blade of a dagger against my throat.

"Stay quiet, if yelling will be the end for your pathetic Digimon." His tone was cold and sharp. What do you mean, he talked about Hawkmon? I stopped reacting, not by the dagger, but only by thinking about the possibility of my partner being caught. My impression is that he's as scared as I am? His hands are shaking, but fortunately he removes his dagger when I show no resistance.

His indigo and opaque orbs fixed themselves on mine, analyzing the expressions on my face. I close my eyes, I don't want to see whatever happens. Our breaths were panting, I can feel their beating fast. A shiver ran through my entire body. My beloved Kami, what is this psychopath doing to me?!

I was terrified, I could feel his breath against mine, I noticed he smelled something refreshing, maybe the mint? Many sensations mingled inside me, fear, worry about Hawkmon, didn't know if my body was shaking so much from the cold or pressure, I do not know, my mind stopped amid so much information, so I remembered it: I was naked and that there was a male body pushing me so embarrassingly. That damned pervert, how long have you been watching me? Neither my mother nor my sisters see me naked, how dare he? My blood seemed to rise all over my face, just as I wanted to be able to slap it.

Thousands of horrible things start to pass through my head, he can rape me and then kill me, that would kill Hawkmon next and no one would ever know, my family would never see me again, nor my friends, the most horrendous, dreadful things have formed in my mind, I froze in despair, I started to panic, I felt dizziness and I didn't realize that he had let me go, I only realized when the freezing wind almost cut my skin, I instinctively hugged myself then…

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...” I scream loudly, taking the air out of my lungs. He was gone, I was relieved, I was... My Kami what happened here?

“Miyako? Any problems?” Hawkmon approaches and my first reaction is to squeeze him into a hug. He was there, alive, free, safe! I begin a desperate cry, almost childish, making him confused. “What is it, girl? What happened?” His tone comes out low, charged with concern.

“Please Hawkmon, don't ask me to tell you what happened, it's too humiliating.” I beg to sniff as he tries to wipe away my tears with one of his wings.

“Okay, if you don't feel the urge to tell me, I'll not insist, but now you're going to get dressed or you're going to catch a cold. Humans are very dependent on their garments and don't cope well with sudden changes in temperature.”

I follow my partner's advice and get dressed.

As the asshole saw me... Arg! Thinking about this shame made my face warm, he lied about Hawkmon, I never felt so humiliated.

Hawkmon had the right to know what had made me so shaken and furious, but I couldn't count it, it was too humiliating, my face still burned with shame, with hatred.

The group was arriving, as agreed, they began to comment on how the mission was, but I wasn’t even listening, at that point I didn't haven hunger.

The portal opened, and we returned to the computer room, where Koushiro-senpai was waiting for us.

The Digidestineds took a break to eat something, all I wanted was to go home and bathe to wipe the monster's dirty prints. I listened vaguely, as Poromon told us about our mission.

"Then Miyako-chan smiled a little embarrassed and said, 'I am heir of love, not of wisdom.'" And everyone laughed at my partner's narration.

“I think Miyako-chan needs a lot of 'wisdom' in her life. Right, my friend?” Hikari sings malicious, but for me already gave, the day was agitated and the taste of humiliation I spent with Kaiser is still in my mouth. Taking me ignoring everyone's giggles and picking up Poromon in my lap, I put my backpack on and say goodbye.

“I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow.” I'm quick and direct.

“Miyako-san...” Koushiro-senpai calls me, almost in a whisper.

“Tomorrow!” Sharp reinforcement and I leave the room, feeling the confused looks of everyone.

I was so stunned that I dismissed the company of my neighbors Iori-kun and Takeru-kun. I hurried to my house, ignoring Poromon's concern. When I arrived, I didn't want to eat anything, I went straight to the bathroom, where I lingered for hours. My mother thought I was on PMS, my brothers weren’t home and my father is always quiet, just smiled and continued to read his book.

I never imagined in my entire life that I would go through such epic shame. I did not want the first guy to see me naked, he was that lunatic, with no ideas.

I asked again how long this perverted idiot was watching me, so many horrible things or even more bizarre things could have happened. After such a successful mission, oh how hateful!

Why do bizarre things always happen to me? What he intended to do, to kidnap me, to kill me, to do perverted things, but it seemed that he was as nervous as, or more than I was.

I leave my thoughts and turn off the shower, I did not realize that I spent so much time in the shower. I go into my room and see Poromon asleep in his basket. Poor fellow of mine, I was so distressed that I couldn't even tell him, maybe I should never tell anyone.

I dry myself and dress in a light nightgown, while I step on the body moisturizer, I hear my cell vibrate with a message. I put my glasses on and picked up the device, reading the contents.

 

_ _

_ “Hi my darling, forgive me if I made an inconvenient joke today, it wasn't my intention. I hope you're not angry about me. I think Koushiro-kun was thinking that you're mad at him, after you left marching out of the room, he was all withered. I think... That you should send him a message. Anyway, the day was full, I'm going to sleep. Good night babe. _

__

_ Yagami Hikari” _

 

Oh, my Kami! What did I do? Obviously, I was rude with everyone, nobody knew my reasons for being so nervous, but the worst thing was to be rough with Koushiro-senpai, after what happened between us. Hikari-chan was right, I had to send him a message. And what I write?

I respond to Hikari-chan, I apologize and thank you for the tip, we are not exactly the “best friends” we have many differences that we are overcoming with time, teamwork, I can say that everything we have been approaching us.

I direct my attention to Koushiro and write several times the message that I intended to send him, but nothing I thought appropriate, so I gathered courage and ended up calling. Yes, so many horrible things happened to me, what else could happen?

"Hello... Miyako-san?" I hear your voice, low, at the other end of the line.   
"Hi Koushiro-kun... I wanted to apologize for today, but some things happened during the mission."   
"What kind of things? Are you okay?" He interrupts me with a worried tone.   
"I'm ... now I am, but I really do not want to talk about it. I just want you to know that I really would like to continue the conversation we started today, can we meet in the computer room tomorrow at 11 o'clock?"

"Well, we can, but you know tomorrow is Saturday, eh?" So cute, I stuttered a little.

"Yes, I know.I'll wake up early to watch the goofy-kun game and then I will, I'll meet you there, do not worry about lunch, I insist on bringing something to redeem me due to today's rudeness" I say , Feeling proud of myself, with all the courage I had at that moment.

"I, I do not know what to say ... You do not have to worry about it, I'm not mad at you."

"Um, so I'm being discarded?" I had fun to make the weather less embarrassing.

"No! I ... I just did not want to give work, I ... You did not have to worry ..." He sighs trying to find the words, smiles softly. "I'll be there!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Miyako-sa n."

I turned off the cell phone, with a silly smile on my lips, I feel my cheeks burning. I think again, like I've never seen myself in this situation with the smartest guy I've ever met. I take the device on my chest and set my back against the bed, thousands of possibilities are drawn in my mind. If Koushiro-kun is my future husband, imagine how our children will be intelligent?

I have fun with my dreams for the future and I even forget what happened to me today, I need to sleep, tomorrow there's Daisuke's game to go, maybe I'll get an autograph with Ichijouji Ken.

I unplug my lamp, kiss Poromon, grateful that he's all right, and Kaiser's threat has been just a bluff, and I retreat to the comfort of my bed. I'll forget that I went through that humiliation, I'll follow my normal life and concentrate on good things. One day we’ll free the Digital World from time to time and I'll kick the ass, that asshole.

 

(...)

I wake up with Poromon jumping on the back... Um, what a sloth! He flies to the curtains opening them with his beak.

“Miya-chan, play, wake up, wake up!” He advertises enthusiastic.

“GEEZ! THE GAME!” I pulse from the bed and run to the bathroom, I do my morning hygiene, I give anti-septic buccal to Poromon for gargle. What? Digimons also takes care of hygiene.

I haul several clothing options over the bed. Okay, I'll watch the game asshole-kun, but then I'll see my future husband ... Oh ... I really think so? It's too much emotion. I pick up Poromon and turn him in my arms, releasing the poor man, who falls on the bed with his eyes spinning.

“Oh Miya-chan, I can't understand you, you suddenly cry, you become angry, you wake up happy, laugh without reason and even dance?”

“Poromon, don't try to understand me. Works of art are to be appreciated and not understood.” I speak a convinced phrase, in the Mimi-chan style, only to provoke him.

I look at the clothes on the bed and choose a denim shorts, one hand above the knees, blue with a bar in a light blue tone and a white T-shirt with black details on the sleeves and written Nikki on the collar. Finish putting on an All Star blue and white socks. I get ready as quickly as possible and run to the kitchen to prepare the lunch I promised to take. I put an animated playlist while I prepare everything with the help of Poromon, prepare the obento and put inside a cooler along with some candy and juice boxes, a towel “obviously chess.” Ready! Prepared to impress the senpai.

I don't wait for Takeru-kun and Iori-kun, I take my brother's bike and I arrive early, even the team, just to keep the cooler in my closet without anyone seeing it and start questioning.

“Miyako-chan, what are you up to and why have you brought so much delicious food? Why did you pass that perfume that Chizuru-san gave you, did you say it's a preppy?” Ask, Poromon, getting corroded with curiosity.

“Poromon... Breathe with me.” The insurance, looking at your blue eyes. “This is a secret, okay? When our friends arrive, don’t say anything related to food.” He looked questioningly. “Please, Poromon, you are my best friend in the whole world, I need your word.”

“Alright, Miyako-chan, I will not tell you anything!”

“Don't tell me what?” Daisuke arrives, squinting into the Odaiba School team's outfit, a red blouse and white shorts, wearing a towel over his shoulder and a water bottle in his hand.

“Há... About Neof.” I answer quickly, and the bastard-kun doesn't understand.

“What Neof?” He asks confused. I don't believe he fell into this.

“None of your business.” I answer, mocking the idiot face he was.

“Oh yes, your worm with bulimia, because now you're going to see...” He spoke bending over and took off one of the football socks. “I want to see if you'll feel so clever after I perfume you with the essence of my lucky sock.”

“You wouldn't dare?” I doubt his boldness, he scratches the top of his nose and giggles, starting to run toward me.

I don't think twice and I run disoriented, I notice when Chibimon and Poromon hide in the bushes, due to the presence of more students. I see that the coach has already arrived and I run to the field next to him in order to ask for protection, we pass between the boys of the team, disrupting the stretching, we continue running in circles around the trainer.

“STOP IT, NOW!” The coach screams so loud we freeze in the same position. “What the hell is going on here?” He asks authoritatively.

“Daisuke wants to pass that smelly sock on me.”

“Is that true, Motomiya?” The man questions him. “There are nicer ways to get a lady's attention.”

“Well... She started it. Where's the lady?”

“I didn't start anything. You're more nosy than indebted paparazzi!” I made fun and the whole team begins to laugh it.

“SILENCE!” The coach's scream doesn't work, so he uses the whistle and almost makes us deaf. “Inoue and Motomiya, the team isn't interested in your quarrels.”

“Yes we're!” The whole team responds in a chorus, but the coach's glance makes them lower their glances, returning to the stretching.

“Motomiya, will do the stretching, which is already delayed and Inoue, if you'll not join the cheerleaders, you can go to the stands.

“I'm a cheerleader? Only on the day that cow fly.” I declare, coming out of thin air.

“Hey? “The cheerleaders rebuke me, stopping training.

“No offense girls, but I don't see me jumping and screaming with these clothes and... Better I go now.” I leave and run to the bleachers.

Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan and Iori-kun were already sitting there with their partners, which in the eyes of all were teddy bears, keep a place for me. They found and brought Chibimon and Poromon.

Hikari-chan wore a white T-shirt, with a light blue jacket with sleeves folded at the elbows above, and a beige short, Takeru-kun wore a white shorts under his knees, a white cap turned back, and a green shirt dark. Iori-kun wore black jeans and a striped blouse in shades of dark gray and navy blue.

I pick up Poromon, and greeting to all, listening to jokes about being early in the fight with Daisuke, and I sit down next to Hikari-chan.

“Thank you for yesterday.” I whisper in her ear, and she looks at me with a suggestive smile.

“I'll be the godmother.” She jokes, making Iori-kun and Takeru-kun look at each other.

“You silly.”

At that moment, the bus carrying Tamachi players parked at the entrance of the stadium, and several girls ran to the door, yelling hysterically, holding gifts, posters, looking for genius Ichijouji Ken.

“Hikari-chan ...” I squeeze my friend's arm. I confess, I almost went there screaming and trying to tear a strand of hair from him. “Finally I will meet you live and in color, beautiful, wonderful and bright, in front of me.”

“Calm Miyako-chan, It's not so much.” Hikari-chan tries to calm me down.

Suddenly, the whole team starts down the stairs to the field, but Ichijouji wasn’t, I realize the fans were disappointed, lamenting the lost time. Oh shit, I'm furious too.   
“I don’t believe that!” I could have scored earlier with Koushiro-senpai, but I came in this stupid game. “What the hell, this idiot Daisuke is going to annoy me for coming here early for nothing, why didn't he come, why? Whyyyyyyyyyy?” Unintentionally, I squeeze Poromon like a teddy bear.

“Miyako-chan, please.” Hikari pinches me, making me stop pissing.

“Ouch!” I grumble, rubbing where she pinched me. I'm satisfied that he'll not come, I'll not have photos or autograph, nothing, I get discouraged in my place and suddenly a rumble begins, the glances turn to a single point and... When I turn my head, I see that a taxi is parked and... Oh my goodness! He's here!”

“Look at Hikari-chan, it's him!” I squeeze my friend's arm as I watch him move in slow motion. It was like in the photos, indigo hair high on the jaw, silky, well-groomed, with a side fringe, already arrived wearing Tamachi's team uniform, a green and white blouse and black shorts. “He's so handsome.” He looked like a small angel, with a face so delicate and thin, thin lips, small nose, pale skin, expression so sober, so serene.

“Oh, Miyako-chan.” Hikari speaks in tone to those who do not see grace.

“Hikari-chan, admit it, look at him. I'll shout his name to see if he looks at us.” He was almost in the field, I filled my lungs and screamed as loud as I could. “ICHIJOUJI KEN LOOK HERE!” And it's not that he looked! Ichijouji Ken, responded promptly to my cry, but he not only looked, he stopped and looked directly into my eyes and was so strange, so familiar, as if I had seen that look before, a shiver ran through mine body, a strange feeling. It was as if the voices of the people around me were distant, the cheerleaders singing their rhymes... Everything was strange, I can't explain.

 


	4. Coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people, wonderful, smelling "at least some" ...  
> We delay, right ?! Well, what we have to say is that it takes too much work to do translation and proofreading of a text in another language. In addition to that, we have several fanfictions in the Fandon BR that we are following up, Intimate Enemies is one of them, currently it is in chapter twenty seven.  
> Thanks to those who accompany us, by the comments and favorites!
> 
> So...  
> About the chapter today, it is Kaiser's point of view, we want to make it clear to those who think that teenage geniuses do not have as much value in Japan and only children THIS ISN'T TRUE!  
> There are several competitions between the colleges, Olympics and tests of knowledge, often transmitted in Television, they earn notes in newspapers, covers of magazines, unlike certain places in the world where the intelligent ones are persecuted, in Japan to give titles of honor to its college and country is something very dear.  
> Geniuses between 15 and 21 are YES celebrated, taken as an example, appear in magazines, great educational institutions are always on the prowl to enjoy their potential.
> 
> We hope you enjoy reading!  
> See you!  
> Kisses!

**Kaiser Point of view**

The Digital World is a really fascinating place, full of beautiful possibilities and all I want is to extract the most from it and mold it to my pleasure. What about those little creatures called Digimons? Data programmed by a superior intelligence, still unknown to me, perfect slaves to my empire of darkness. My eyes glow with pleasure just to see them scared of me, I'm ecstatic when I put a Black Ring on them, and they become my pets. I have so many prisoners in my base, all types on the _Seijukuki_ level, sometimes I have the doubt in which to use to “play” against those worms called “DigiDestineds”.

Oh, the “Digidestineds” are five earthworms that have sprung up from hell years ago in order to fight unsuccessfully trying to end my plans by destroying my Black Towers and releasing the Digimon Black Ring. These obtuse ones don't realize that the more they fight and overthrow my towers, the more territory I conquer with the power of my digivice of darkness.

I never forgot the first time I met them, four years ago, I conquered an area in the forest, unfolding one of my Black Towers, Sunimon placed order there attacking all the Digimons who opposed the Black Ring. Not much, but enough for me. A brown — haired boy who — later, discovered that he was one of the leaders of DigiDestined — emerged to rescue Agumon and still had the audacity to utter the command: “Shinka Agumon”. Oh, I had a lot of laughs at his expense, when the dinosaur said it was impossible... Of course, it was impossible, your useless, after all, that area was already mine at that moment and my power prevented its evolution. I tasted the delicious taste of superiority, of which I never tire.

Sunimon wasn’t kidding, he attacked them violently, but they fled like rats hiding in a cave, while I expanded my dominions in that area, destroying and imprisoning more and more slaves. Soon after, those who dare to confront me, three of them in fact, the redhead Motomiya Daisuke, the slow girl Yagami Hikari and the famous Takaishi Takeru, went to find the other boy in the cave. Soon I will defeat them and teach a fine lesson, for they invade private property.

One of my rings went into that place without them noticing, and I was seeing everything they said, in a blah blah blah, unbearable, about the chaos of the Digital World  **“if I could digivolve, I would beat him...”** . I had another crisis of laughter. This worm is more presumptuous and abused! I'm still going to teach me a lesson!  **“A human who is hunting the Digimon and becoming king? It's ridiculous!”** . Ridiculous is to have a small mind and not see all the potential that this world possesses, to be limited to falling from compassion for beings that are no more than programmed data. DigiDestineds are also pathetic, don’t know the meaning of the word fun, it's a game, hate those who don’t know how to have fun. Come on, if they want to play saviors of this world, I'll be ready to crush their hopes.

Perfect moment for me to have fun treading on these bastards. I sent Monochromon to the place where they should end this unhealthy moment. How humorous, they were still brave and fought back. Worms, as if his attack had some effect on my slave who retaliates to attack with fire. Oh, how I was enjoying his scared expressions running in the woods. How good it is to be powerful and to exercise all this power with whoever opposes me.

I was surprised by another kind of evolution, which I found strange, due to the fact that the Black Towers and my digivice should stop them, but then I discovered that they were Digimentals, allowing a new kind of evolution without any intervention from the darkness. The red-headed boy's Digimon easily destroyed the Monochromon Black Ring. Interesting, very interesting, 

new enemies in the area, I really needed a bit of fun in this place.

The next day they came back, only this time accompanied, a couple of students from the gym, wearing a lime green uniform, both with red hair, the unbearable brat, Hida Iori and her, the most annoying and unbearable girl I've ever met in my whole life. Think of an about a boring person, smug, petulant, gee, who can be worse than all my fangirls together, I get angry just to hear his sharp voice shouting “bingo”... Your name, Inoue Miyako.

It was perfect! Nothing could go wrong at that moment, Daisuke was stuck on a rock and in front of him, his Digimon was trapped and hidden, would reveal it soon, making suspense to play with the “feelings” of the redhead. I thought overestimated this insect, it was very easy to catch it! He expected a lot more cunning on his part compared to the battle the day before. I laughed a lot, did you really think I would make it cheap for what they did? No, I'm an extremely vindictive person, although I enjoy playing to test my toys, I'm not too happy to be beaten in my game.

And then he woke up, feeling completely stunned, lost. Oh, annoying voice boy! He said that I was simply a child like him, now this! What a terrible comparison, we are very different, I'm far superior to him and much stronger. I snapped my fingers and one of the rocks opened revealing his partner Digimon... Oh what so cute and heart touching scene, the little boy completely terrified of the situation of the little blue dragon. He couldn't attain the form of Fladramon, for the simple fact that his digivice was in my power. “I can't give myself to you, I've been waiting for Daisuke all this time. How could I become one of your soldiers, right now that I have found you?” Oh, spare me this blah blah blah, what a most petulant being!

The game was won, I would put a Black Ring and it would be my slave forever. The plan was just perfect, until…

“Red sun...” Lightning struck the Black Ring, destroyed it in a thousand pieces. I was astonished, who was the filthy pathetic, who dared to disrupt my plans?!

“Daisuke…”

A raucous voice echoed in the heavens and my attention turned entirely to her, the person who messed up my plans. A strange shiver ran through my body, I had never felt anything like it. She was just a girl in a ridiculous outfit and an awful helmet. Daisuke's Digimon was released by another, in the same style as the Drimogemon, only with several drills and yellow. Hm, two more in the same way as Fladramon, things would be very interesting, even more being three against two.

Well, it would have been, were it not for Wormmon to have appeared, wanting to “defend me”, but in fact it just messed up my plans, so much so that I was hit by the Digimon of that dome of the Light. Wormmon? It is the most useless being in this world, only to disrupt my plans by saying that I am your partner... Hunf, swears that I, a superior existence, wanted to have as a partner a weak worm like him? I have much more powerful slaves at my disposal.

I was so furious that, with my whip, I took that cheeky Digimon out of my way, playing on the battlefield, where I called my attention. And this damnable girl has the courage to mock my face by holding Daisuke's objects, who, by the way, isn’t in the habit of using honorifics? I felt so much hate in that moment, who the hell do you think you are, to do that? I swore that from that moment on, I would do their mediocre little lives, not give peace, strike all my guns and eliminate one of them, finally leaving that damn girl to the grand finale.

But that thought wasn’t right, even if I was angry, my purpose was to be emperor and not to play cat and mouse with these pathetic worms. At that time, I was just a foolish child and wouldn’t measure great efforts to affect them, today I am fully aware of my goal.

That was the first, many times we met, the battles were increasingly fierce and, many times, I win, only proving completely my superiority to their pathetic power. I laughed at your tears, when I saw the Digimons being reduced to what they really are: useless data. I felt anger and hatred as they overcome me, so much so that it discharged my fury over that useless worm of Wormmon. He cried, begged me to stop acting that way, because I wasn’t like that when we met... Honestly, I don't remember that, I remember being here studying and improving the incredible power of darkness and all that he has to offer, using such knowledge to reach my absolute power, as now, I am sitting in my armchair in the control room of my base, looking at my conquered areas, finding a miracle that the useless have not yet appeared.

Hunf, talking hell, it's not that they came across a television screen in the forest, their clothes have changed over time, but they're still ridiculous, in fact, mine have also changed, I'm no longer a kid to wear such limited outfits, but I opted for imperial style clothes, made up of the navy blue suit with buttons and gold cuff links, covered by a suit of the same color of the suit, black trousers and boots, something that goes back to the idea of what I've been building, let's say the image is worth much. A group of Digimons were waiting for them and as soon as all their partners reached the Armor form, they separated in groups, moving to different areas. Look, it looks like these jerks finally resolved to be smart and think of a strategy to try to destroy me... Tsc, this is going to be really fun, come with your guns your insects, know very well that I have mine.

I program my monitors to the places where they are going, it seems to me, the redhead is going east, the girl retarded to the west, the blond airy-fairy to the northwest, the grumpy brat to the south, and the chuffed remained in the same place.

To my surprise, more Digimons came to help them. Really, the rumors that there is a great resistance against me are true, but, honestly, I don't fuck with it, I know that in the end I will put a Black Ring on them, and they will be my slaves again. I'm going to paint this little world of black and...

_ “KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” _

Argh, you're unsustainable! My ears almost bleed in that loud voice. Why shout like that? It seems like you've never seen Digimons in life? Of the five chosen worms, she is undoubtedly the person I hate most, I never forget the empathy she had when she mocked me the first time we met, this is going to come back, I'm not the kind that kills in a single blow, I like to study the enemy and find out where it hurts most, I prefer to look like insects, that I can rip my paws and amuse myself with their pains.

“I think you like her, Ken-chan.” Grr ... I'm angry just remembering Wormmon's words. What that worm wanted to insinuate with such an absurd phrase. To like? Ah, of course, I like the body, scrawny, hers lying on the ground and trampled by a herd of Tyrannomons.

Leaving the daydreams aside, I watch the movement she made with the Digimons, which I think they are in formation to begin to move through the skies. Ah, right! As if Seadramons were flying and teaming with the Airdramons, what planet does this idiot live on? Doesn't she know that they are rivals by nature, and that they will never work together ?! With four years of battles at least she should know this, since she boasts of so much intelligence with that... what is the name of the worm? Ah, Izumi Koushiro, one of the ancient digiridiculous.

_ “Airdramons flies, but doesn't have water attacks... ALREADY KNOW!”  _ Why shout like the allies were there on Island Archive? Totally unnecessary.  _ “Airdramons will take Seadramons.” _

Wait a minute, let me picture the scene, the Aidramons carrying the Seadramons through the skies? Pff... Mwhahahahahahaha... I fall from the chair in an endless laughing crisis. It would be tragic if it weren't comical, what else is it missing? A new Armor evolution for your Digimon trying to beat me? I don't know how you still waste time on this, it's obvious that…

_ “Really... I always thought that the Airdramons were brave warriors and that they liked to challenge the impossible, was a big fan of yours” _ . Here go to the old tactic of emotional blackmail and appeal to the pride of its warriors, as if it were known very well.

_ “This is too crazy, but I think we can achieve.”  _ The Digimons look at each other thoughtfully.

_ “In this case, I might risk.” _ One of the Seadramon protesters.  _ “Come, don't be afraid!” _

The strange scene in my head began to form in front of me at that moment, Aidramons carrying Seadramons and flying through the skies to the dam of that place. Interesting mix, will they have the chest to win my Meramons, PetitMeramons and Candmons? As much as they have the advantage of being aquatic Digimons, my slaves are triple their attack strength and much more power because they are controlled by the Black Ring.

_“Then let's destroy this tower!”_ She holds the fist indicating my black tower. Ok DigiDestined, go ahead, hardly know what awaits you. _“Seadramons, now attacking with_ ** _Water Shock!”._** The Seadramons fired jets of water toward my slaves.

“Attack PetitMeramons.” I order, communicating with them through the Black Ring.

The PetitMeramons fly directly to the Seadramos attacking them from the front throwing fireballs, leaving the chosen one with the brave face. River of this scene, she is unable to attack them by the fact of being Younekis, it is difficult to eliminate them. I'm curious to know which card in your sleeve.

_ “DigiDestined, a water shock directly against Younenki can eliminate them promptly.” _ One of Seadramons's reports.

_ “I understand... Gomamons attacking babies with  _ **_Marching Fishes_ ** _ and try to remove them from the battlefield!”  _ Pff, pathetic girl, this is your weakest point, it also kindly spoils people, and in the end, they'll simply raise the miserable dice again. Either way, I strengthen myself in its failure, she continue to be weak, become depressing or not.

What a boring battle! I look at the other monitors and see nothing very different from what is happening, the other Digimons reached the armor and fought against my slaves. I'm impressed by the resistance against me, are they more Digimon than I imagined, by the way, where were they hiding? I'm going to have to dig deeper into what's going on, maybe it's something that deserves my attention.

_ “The tower is in sight!” _ Digimon of Inoue announces.

_ “So that we will give our best. Ikkakumons, Holsmon, we will attack the base of the Dark Tower, all together.” I exclaimed excitedly and they nodded. “NOW!” _

“It's not so fast, my dear.” I smiled wickedly by pressing one of the buttons on the keyboard. “Flymons, stop the maggots.” I order the attack.

A swarm of wasps attacks the rebels with their venomous stings, they seemed lost, without any exit, waiting for the chuffer's command. The attack became more intense, the Flymons attacked them with numbing powder, knocking down some clutches, but the digshock was still steady, resisting my attacks. It's only a matter of time before you surrender and give me your Digimon, after the whole game is won again.

“ _ Flame Fist.” _

_ “Gold Rush.” _

_ “Rosetta Stone.” _

_ “Star Shower.” _

The monitors show the Digimon attacks against my Black Towers. Destroyed in pieces, just like the Black Rings. No... This can't be happening! How were these worms successful? Being that they were in numbers smaller than my slaves. Something is wrong, it isn't possible!

“Red sun!” I turn my face to the monitor where Inoue was watching, his Digimon launches lasers rays to the Black Tower that, has the same fate as the others.

_ “Bingo! You fought very well!”  _ They vibrate celebrating the fall of the tower.

“WHAT THE HELL! DIGIDESTINED CHILDREN OF A BITCH!” I hit the keyboard and threw it on one of the monitors.

Uncontrollable, struggling to irritate all my anger. Fuckers, motherfuckers! If they really think that overthrowing five towers will defeat me, they are completely mistaken, I will put more than fifty towers scattered, fifty not, a hundred thousand, never mind, I'll break up with you!

“Looks like the DigiDestineds won, again.” Wormmon is born from the shadows stopping by my side. It's a very bad time for you to come and take a look at what happened.

“Keep your mouth shut, you little useless worm.” I took the whip out of my cloak and hit it several times, unloading all my fury. Wormmon closes his eyes and gets carried away by the blows, he never gave up, he always remained calm, as a total submission. Everyone should be submissive to me, obeying my orders, even that unbearable girl.

After a few minutes, I have no strength in my arms and I release the whip on the ground. Wormmon is injured and almost unconscious.

“Poor thing.” He looked at me, his state unhappy. “Do you ever learn to stop being inconvenient?” I don't know why I insist on keeping you around playing the Talking Cricket, but if you stay, it will be on my terms! “For a moment, your eyes fill with tears before closing, turn on the communicator and contact Gotsumon.” Gotsumon comes to the control room and takes Wormmon's worm to the infirmary. “Quick is spoiling the decor of my control room.” I shrugged and looked at the monitor, watching the scanned celebrities celebrate their miserable achievement, their rats, as if they had done so much in the digital world. My attention stops on the screen where the crow is, she swims silently on the lake, totally alone and helpless... Oops, alone? Something is wrong! I sit in my chair and write some commands, for what seems to be that Digimon is missing elsewhere, a little away from it.

Inoue Miyako is alone and helpless. I can hijack it and order the digital devices from all DigiDestineds in exchange for releasing it.

I left the base, mounted on a Devidramon and say the coordinates of the place where the DigiDestined lies. He moves quickly and discreetly through the forest trees, hiding from the Digimons freed by her. The negative charge emitted by my black digivice, allows me to control any slave that has the Black Ring. I descended into a strategic location camouflaging myself amidst the vegetation.

And then Inoue comes out of the water. Perfect, time to attack! I walk out of my hiding place, striding toward him. One moment, she... She... Is... Naked?

Paralyzed behind her in shock, analyzing the details of her body, her skin is white, exudes a numbing scent of vanilla, her lilac hair is glued to her back dripping with water, I follow the sliding of the droplets along their extension until they reach the butt…

I’m so stunned and stupid in the face of your nakedness, as if my mind were a shipwreck, I take a few steps and break a branch, causing it to turn and see me. Both she and I froze looking at each other not knowing what to do, a mixture of feelings passed me, I discreetly slip my eyes through her body... I honestly have no words to describe this moment.

She opens her mouth ready to scream and I immediately block the movement. You will not scream, I'm not in the mood for my ears to bleed because of your terrible voice. Somehow, I must continue with my plan.

I held her by the arms, turning her, cornering her against a tree. She struggled a lot, tried to beat me and kick me, struggling to escape, pulling on my glasses. Pressing our bodies to avoid her movements, I can feel her soft breasts kneading against my chest, the scent of her body growing stronger when she's around. She fought savagely, terrified, but immediately I reacted by closing the proximity, so that not a sheet of paper passed between us, intending to immobilize it.

This feeling? Inhale your scent, mixture of fear, adrenaline. Inoue helpless, no one can help you now, where is everything in your courage? All your wit? The feeling of surrendering prey and feeling your panic is so delicious... Delicious…

Fuckin' hell, my body is starting to have stories I'm not very accustomed to. The pubic region is warming up, I feel an erection begin to manifest itself. Damn it! I need to focus and stay focused on what I planned, I can’t react like an idiot teenager.

_"Stay quiet, if yelling will be the end for your pathetic Digimon."_ I speak harshly as I take a dagger into the pocket of my pants and put it close to his neck. Speaking of his pathetic partner has made her very still, like a frightened rabbit, her eyes wide. I removed my hand from her mouth, and she remained obedient, inhaling the air with difficulty.

I stare deeply, her amber-colored eyes, should be delighting me with her expressions of dread, she looks beautiful frightened, completely shaken, dominated, closing her eyes and putting herself at the mercy of her own fate, only that this situation is so unusual... I feel her whole body crushed against mine, her chest moving sharply because of her fast breathing, her heart beating uncontrollably. I watch her rounded face, her cheeks reddened. Maybe it's very cold?

Our breaths collide, my nostrils smell like chewing gum, something like strawberry? Asshole, stop examining your prey and faint it with a blow! What the fuck, what's happening to me? It wasn’t to react that way. My heartbeat is as fast as hers, my body shaking and worse, my mind doesn’t even seem to work well... Damn, she's just an idiot girl!

“Recalls the fact that she is naked in front of you.” Complement in thought.

Inoue is still, with his eyes closed, tight, terrified. And I take advantage of her state of petrifaction and moving slowly away our bodies, she is on the verge of fainting, unable to move. In a swift movement, I grabbed my glasses and slipped into the woods to Devidramon, departing cowardly, like a worm, listening to his annoying voice shouting scandalously. Awe-struck, I order the Digimon to go to my base. During the journey, my anger only increases, besides annoying, boring, childish, it is very vulgar! If you say you're smart and can’t predict I can chegal at any moment? She has no intellect, her voice is bad, her clothes are lousy and her body is very fragrant, soft and ... What the fuck! What the hell am I thinking?

I was upset, I entered my base, I break everything I see in front of me. Damn girl, how can it be so vulgar? And how can I be influenced? I am a physical and intellectually superior existence, to act like an ordinary boy, who spends his time, wasting his energies on vulgar desires. I am disgusted with myself for committing a mission, allowing myself to be demoted to that level. I could have captured that cow easily, and then I got rid of those rubbish once and for all.

I sit, typing furiously on the keyboard, returning the footage of the battle that rolled in that region, analyzing at what points I made a mistake so that I could improve next time. My rage only increases when I see her induce the Digimons of that region to join the resistance and turn against their emperor, ah idiots, they think that this small victory is significant, when they least expect I will attack without mercy each one of you.

The Digimons, bid farewell and went back into the forest, Inoue took advantage and asked his partner to keep an eye on the area while... She begins to undress slowly... Starting with the ridiculous hull revealing her long lilac hair, through the gloves and boots, unbuttoning the vest and removing the pants…

I open my mouth in an “O” when I see her only in lingerie, which girl is more silly, she wears underwear with drawings of cute things from children, and she doesn’t look like sixteen. His hands went up to the clasp of his bra pulling it and tossing it into a stone beside his clothes, the same movement was done with the panties.

This girl is very vulgar! This isn’t something you do outdoors!

I should have been scandalized by the audacity she had of taking off her clothes and going swimming in one of my properties, but unfortunately I'm a human and fuck everything, I'm a teenager, impossible not to get excited about all this scene. What decadence! I intended to disconnect, but I ended up expanding and having a privileged and detailed view.

Inoue's curves are delicate, the legs long and firm, well-designed, the hips are gracefully prominent, the waist so thin it looks like it will split in half and the breasts... The breasts are medium and round, with juicy aspect as something edible, the areolas and nipples are rosy as well as their lisiny intimacy. She delights herself under the waterfall and it's impossible not to admit how attractive the scene is... So much seriousness to do and here I'm losing all my time drooling for a DigiDestined, even more this annoying girl. With each dive she gives, she shows her curves and my body heats up, shivers, yet again. I'm trying to find defects to put, only I can't, my mind is far, clouded, haunting things inappropriate with it.

Luckily, I didn't watch those filming before I went to meet him, I didn't answer for my actions... Oh, shit! What am I thinking? Damn witch, no, I can't feel the need to touch me, this is outrageous, very humiliating to me!

I think about deleting the recording, however, I simply turn off the monitor and play the keyboard on the wall. It's time to go home, I was really upset for today, first were those disgusting little worms, then Wormmon and his petulance, and close that little shame in my garden, now, ask me if it's fashionable it spreads? The redhead and the blonde will be naked any day... Argh, I can’t imagine that, I feel like throwing up.

I open the portal and go back to my room, from what I can see, it's already night. I left my room in light clothes in my hand and went to the bathroom to take a long cold shower to see if I would calm the (inconvenient and exaggerated reactions) of my body. Hunf, idiot sensations, I look like an asshole acting that way.

Before returning to my room I am interrupted halfway by my mother. Aff, what does she want now?!

“Hi, honey, I thought you were asleep. I left some dinner, put it in the oven.” Hunf, as if you really care about me.

“I'm not hungry.” I replied tapping coldly, the bedroom door on her face. I don’t feel any hunger inside this house, just disgusting to be near that scum.

“Alright ...” I heard her voice, wilted, on the other side of the door.

I threw myself into my bed, deeply thoughtful. I need to find some way to annihilate these DigiDestineds, the Black Ring isn’t enough, just control the  _ Seijukuki _ Digimons, if I could control the _Kanzentals_ and  _ Kyuukyokutai _ .

Have to think of something to be able to control them, because if that happened... Ah... No big problems, all the Digital World would be mine, powerful Digimons in my army, slaves at my disposal forever... I could even conquer other parallel world... Why not? That would give me a lot more power.

I need to get more involved in my studies of the power of darkness. My commitment hasn’t been enough, unfortunately school and appointments here in the real world consumes a lot of my time, if there is a way to spend more hours in the Digital World, I will certainly achieve my goals.

 

**(...)**

I woke up at dawn and I go to the Digital World to see how they walk like things. I move my base of command, in the desert, to an area in which it has not yet been conquered, called Death Valley. I set up a Black Tower and spread several Black Rings on all sides, enslaving the Digimon of this place.

I know that soon they will be here to confront me and try to destroy me, well, I can play with them a little, let them think they are winning, being that they are really well screwed up having their mediocre lives at stake.

The desert is a perfect place to spread traps, I place several in every corner, as in the game of chess, only the king remains.

I got distracted and the hours passed quickly, I only realized when I was returning to my control room. I ran into the real world, today I have a game against the Odaiba college, not worth anything for the national championship, just a friendly.

Just to remind me that I will have contact with this group of crazy fans, I feel angry. Of course, I'm going to get ridiculous presents that I'm going to play on the sixth of the trash. All this because I am a famous personality in the country and the higher education facilities will dispute me after my graduation.

After tidying up as my stuff I call a taxi to get a faster Odaiba. It is a good thing that the woman I call “mother” isn't at home, I don’t want to speak a word, and she, the less I have contact with these people who live in this house, the better for me, I hate affectionate contacts.

All the while, I'm wondering what the DigiDestineds reaction will be to see that I've installed a Black Tower in a whole new area, no, what will be for the action plan to see how “easy access” earned points for my death trap! It will be perfect, there is no way to prevent this plan from working, I will ask you to give me your Digivices in exchange for your freedom, I will destroy the devices, except Inoue Miyako, the one I want to torture him to death for being so petulant, disgusting, ridiculous, soft, fragrant? What am I thinking? Argh, how unpleasant! She's an ironing board!

When I leave my daydream, I hear the screams of the fangirls at the entrance to the Odaiba school camp. Seriously, how can these girls be idiots? I get angry just by listening to their voices! Well, it's not time for that, it's time to put on my hero's mask and make the show roll, showing all my superiority to this crowd.

And, under the fanaticism of a bunch of crazy girls, I got out of the cab and walked in the field with discomfort. Can be worse?

_ “ICHIJOUJI KEN LOOK HERE!” _

No... That voice? It's all my imagination…

I quickly turn my head to the sharp voice that screamed my name, my deep surprise and irritation is, Inoue Miyako, that girl who can make me much more stressed than usual.

I park in the same place, terrified of the scene... There is no way to be someone else, hair, glasses, a voice... No matter how much she has called me, she leads me to believe that she is... She's one of my fangirls. My eyes are fixed on their amber orbs, analyzing their movements, it's really her, there's no doubt... Wait? This thing on my lap, can’t it be a Digimon? This can? But digital beings, here in the real world, how can this be? When around him, find an unsuspecting chestnut, the heck catarrento and the metrosexual blonde, all carrying their Digimon partners, this is unbelievable! Turn my attention to the field and see... Seriously this production? My opponent is the retarded Motomiya? I give a corner smile, I thought this game would be boring, like all the others, but from what I understand it will be very interesting, especially having this damn girl watching me, seeing that I am as good as in the Digital World.

Let the games begin, here I am just Ichijouji Ken, the teenage genius of Japan. In the digital world I am Digimon Kaiser, I will control everything and everyone, especially you... Inoue Miyako.


End file.
